Appendix:Brick Bronze Walkthrough/Chapter 25
Chapter 25 — Safari Game Decca Beach Time for you to go meet up with Tess on Decca Beach. Return to Port Decca, go behind the Pokémon Centre, make a right in the direction of container terminal, go through the gate and head to the fish market up ahead to meet up with Tess. Once you find Tess in the fish market, she will inform you that she has found a fisherman willing to take you two to Crescent Island, since he takes the long and dangerous journey quite often to bring in fish for the old couple at the fish market. After talking with Tess, she will lead you to the fisherman who tells you that he is out of fish for today. Tess explains the situation to the fisherman who hesitantly agrees to take you and Tess to Crescent Island. However, the boat is only able to fit two people. Tess comes up with the solution that you, having HM Surf, will surf to Crescent Island on your own. Before Tess and the fisherman leave, he offers you some advice about stocking up on items and healing their party. Then Tess gets into the boat and goes off into the distance with the fisherman. However, someone else has apparently been watching you...... There are 3 new Pokémon to find here: Carvanha, Mantine and Remoraid. The first two are found via surfing while Remoraid is found by fishing with Good Rod. Both Mantine and Remoraid only have 2% encounter rate, so good luck on finding them. |- |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- }} |- |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- |Item5%=Deep Sea Tooth}} |- }} |- }} |- There is only 1 Trainer here, and you probably will spend a lot of time training with him. Beach Bum Joe currently holds the record of Trainer giving the largest amount of EXP while being available for rematches. Watch out though, his Pokémon hit very hard! |- |- |Attack1=Petal Dance|Attack2=Petal Blizzard|Attack3=Stun Spore|Attack4=Poison Powder}} |- |Attack1=Hydro Pump|Attack2=Psych Up|Attack3=Amnesia|Attack4=Wonder Room}} |- |Attack1=Leaf Storm|Attack2=Wood Hammer|Attack3=Psyshock|Attack4=Egg Bomb}} |- Roria Safari Zone To get to the Safari Zone, head past the fish market to the far end and take a right. Doing so will lead you to the Safari Lodge where you can enter the Safari Zone. Many species are exclusive to this zone including some new custom colourization Pokémon. Once you head inside the Safari Lodge and try to head into the zone, the lady at the desk will stop you and ask for an entrance fee of 500 dollars and will also give you 20 Safari Balls in return. The Safari Game bears resemblance to the traditional Safari Zones in core series games. There is no step limit here, but once you are out of Safari Balls, you will automatically be ejected. It works drastically different from any traditional Wild Battles you have before. Wild Pokémon here can escape from battle in any turn. You are prohibited to battle the Wild Pokémon in this area; instead, whenever bumping into a Pokémon, you can choose to throw a Safari Ball, go near the Pokémon, or throw a berry to the Pokémon. Moving close to the Pokémon increases the catch rate, but may also scare off the Pokémon more easily. On the other hand, throwing a berry decreases the chance of Wild Pokémon running away if the Wild Pokémon is curious on or enthralled by the berry thrown. |- |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Stick}} |- |Item5%=Lagging Tail}} |- |Item50%=Tiny Mushroom|Item5%=Big Mushroom}} |- |Item5%=Light Clay}} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Sticky Barb}} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- |Item5%=Stick}} |- }} |- |Item50%=Tiny Mushroom|Item5%=Big Mushroom}} |- |Item5%=Absorb Bulb}} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Absorb Bulb}} |- |- }} |- }} |- There are 5 berry trees scattered in this Safari Zone, each giving 3 to 6 berries per game. Wepear, Bluk, Nanab, Pinap and Razz Berries are available from the trees. Pokémon may like different berries according to the flavours: Wepear Berries are bitter and sour, Bluk Berries are dry and sweet, Nanab berries are sweet and bitter, Pinap berries are spicy and sour, Razz berries are spicy and dry. |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- Route 17 It is finally time to tackle Sea Route 17 and head towards Crescent Island for real. Make sure to heal your Pokémon and bring a Pokémon with HM Surf. Pack a lot of Net Balls too, there are plenty of new Pokémon species for you to catch. |- |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- |Item5%=Mystic Water}} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- |Item5%=Mystic Water}} |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Dragon Scale}} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- |Item5%=Poison Barb}} |- }} |- |Item5%=Mystic Water}} |- }} |- |Item5%=Dragon Scale}} |- }} |- }} |- |- |Item5%=Spell Tag}} |- |- |- |Attack1=Agility|Attack2=Taunt|Attack3=Night Slash|Attack4=Skull Bash}} |- |Attack1=Flail|Attack2=Mirror Coat|Attack3=Power Gem|Attack4=Earth Power}} |- |- |Attack1=Dive|Attack2=Amnesia|Attack3=Bounce|Attack4=Hydro Pump}} |- |Attack1=Dive|Attack2=Amnesia|Attack3=Bounce|Attack4=Hydro Pump}} |- |Attack1=Soak|Attack2=Bullet Seed|Attack3=Hydro Pump|Attack4=Hyper Beam}} |- |- |Attack1=Agility|Attack2=Taunt|Attack3=Night Slash|Attack4=Skull Bash}} |- |Attack1=Aqua Ring|Attack2=Bounce|Attack3=Air Slash|Attack4=Hydro Pump}} |- |Attack1=Agility|Attack2=Dragon Dance|Attack3=Dragon Pulse|Attack4=Hydro Pump}} |- |- |- 25